A Change of Heart
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: "Is it hard to let go of the one you love" "Not as hard as holding onto a love that was never real." " You love him, don't you?" " Not nearly as much as you love Sybil." " Mary, do you still love Matthew" " I- I don't know." What happens when Lady Mary and Tom Branson grow much closer? Set in season 2, around 1917 September. Rated T, I don't own Downton Abbey.
1. Chapter 1

**A Change of Heart.**

**Prologue****:**

**It wasn't supposed to happen. It was a fling. A bit of drunken bliss.**  
**But it did happen. The fling had flung. The drunken bliss had happened.**  
**That was the reason. Alcohol.**  
**In their alcohol induced state, they only had small snippets of their night of passion.**  
**And now they were in a situation, far beyond what they could comprehend.**  
**After all, he was a chauffeur and she was a lady.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

Mary stood quietly sipping her champagne in a secluded corner. Everyone knew it hurt her to be around Matthew and Lavinia. It was 1918. Love can be a ruthless game unless you play your cards right, Mary thought dryly. Everyone was either dancing or chatting, while Mary happily stood in her corner in silence. She looked over to her family, Sybil was dancing with a young officer,  
Edith was chatting with Granny, her parents were dancing looking younger than they had in years, and Isobel was speaking with Matthew once in a while throwing pained glances over to Mary, apparently, Isobel wasn't too found of Lavinia. Something she can agree on with Granny, Mary mused. She glanced around the room again, nothing of particular interest was happening. Mary's mind wandered back to Pamuk, thanking God they hadn't gotten to far, they'd been kissing for five minutes when he'd died. Still, the memory would haunt her.

'' M'Lady?'' she looked and saw Branson looking sheepish and throwing quick glances over to Sybil.

'' Yes?''

'' I was wondering, if I could have the honor of this next dance?'' It was a sort of waltz/ ballroom dance** (A/N: You know the dance in Taylor Swift's Love-story video, that dance.)**

'' Of course.'' Mary said smiling softly, as they were dancing Mary could feel her families eyes on her, almost cautionary, as if they had expected her not to dance.

'' What's it like?'' she heard Tom ask her quietly.

'' What's what like?''

'' To love someone who doesn't love you back.'' he said glancing at Sybil again, Mary glanced at Matthew who was staring at Lavinia lovingly.

'' It feels like... your heart is being ripped out of your chest and stamped on. I personally think the heart was made to be broken into pieces.'' Tom spun her and she landed in his arms.

'' Is it hard to let go of the one you love?''

'' Not as hard as holding onto a love that was never real.'' Mary said staring up into his eyes she had previously thought were just blue, but they were a dark ocean colour with small bits of green and blue around the edges, and Mary desperately tried to look away from his beautiful eyes.

'' You love him, don't you?''

'' Not nearly as much as you love Sybil.''

'' Am I that obvious?'' he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips.

'' No, I just know, I see the way you look at her.''

'' She doesn't like me like that.''

'' I think she does, a little maybe.''

'' I really do hope you work things out with Mr Matthew.''

'' I doubt it, he loves Lavinia with all his heart, he's her's body and soul. My heart will never ever be the same, but I keep trying to tell myself, everything will turn out alright in the end.''

'' Lady Mary, you've loved him for six years, she's loved him for two. I don't think there's much competition. But you can allow yourself to be vulnerable. Hearts always break, but they always repair themselves in the end.''

'' Hearts break, yes. But I've always thought, that whenever they break, we should die, to stop the pain, but we don't, we keep living and breathing, trying to move on.''

'' Can we talk about something else?'' Tom joked lightly, Mary let out a small chuckle.

'' If it keeps us from talking about lost loves, then yes.''

'' What's your favorite colour?'' Mary was taken by surprise, even by a simple question.

'' Red, it means so many things at once.''

'' Like?''

'' Passion, anger, desire. The list is endless.'' Mary whispered, Tom let out a smile and looked down into Mary's dark eyes, he was taken aback by the seemingly endless dark chocolate colour.

'' Blue.''

'' Pardon?''

'' My favorite colour, is blue.''

'' Why?''

'' It's calming.'' he stated simply, avoiding looking into her entrancing eyes, scared in case he got lost in them. Sybil's eyes were a bright energetic blue, but Mary's were dark chocolate,  
mysterious, hiding emotions, her eyes somewhat...calmed him, whereas Sybil's always left him thinking he had to keep proving himself to her. It was odd, how much you could tell by looking into someone's eyes. The last note of the dance rang out, Mary and Tom smiled at each other, each sporting a small blush.

'' Thank you, Mr Branson, we'll have to dance again sometime.'' Mary said gazing into his eyes, he did too, oh how he wanted to stare into her eyes all day...

'' Anytime M'Lady.'' Mary made her excuses to her mother and walked up the stairs, feeling light-headed and giddy.

* * *

Mary lay on her bed reading _Pride and Prejudice_. Not her favorite book of all time, but she enjoyed it. She heard a knock at her door, she reached for her dressing gown and tied it on.

'' Just a minute.'' she marked her page in her book and opened the door, her Grandmother stood there cane and all.

'' Mary dear, I just came to say goodnight, you retired rather early.''

'' Oh, I had a headache, it's better now.''

'' I saw you dancing with Branson.'' _Ah, dear sweet Granny, always getting to the point._

'' Yes?'' Mary asked raising a brow.

'' Why?''

'' He asked me, it would have been rude to decline and he's a good dancer.'' Violet cracked a small smile.

'' Mary, do you still love Matthew?''

'' I- I don't know.'' Mary sighed, those were the questions she'd been getting from her family.

'' Because, I'd support you with him rather than that wench.''

'' Granny, Lavinia's a nice woman. Matthew loves her, what does he have to do to make you all see that?! Carve her name on his chest?''

'' Mary. I'm not saying I want you with him, I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with Matthew.''

'' Are you implying that you think I love Mr Branson?''

'' Well, now that you mention it.''

'' I don't, I'm sure I'd like to be friends with him, but as a lover, no not really.''


	2. Chapter 2

**A Change of Heart.**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Mary Crawley and her sister Edith didn't get along, everyone knew that. But. They had a mutual understanding of each other. Mary understood why Edith craved love, she'd been more neglected because she was the middle child. Edith understood why Mary was vain, her years of being praised for beauty and intelect had made her that way. Even though they had their differences, they still loved each other, and would stand by each other no matter what. So if a man were to break either of the sister's hearts, their _appendages_ would be cut off with a _meat cleaver_. It was the same with Sybil, who, had recently found an officer she had taken a fancy too. Granny had kept prodding her for answers about the man, but Sybil wouldn't budge. She didn't even tell Mary and Edith what his name and age were.

'' Sybil, honestly, just give us a first name. We won't tell.'' Edith said frustrated.

'' I agree with Edith, we won't tell anyone.''

'' No! Its my buissiness, not yours!'' Sybil huffed storming from the room.

'' We'll have to find out somehow.'' Edith said.

'' I know, I don't like snooping through people's private buissiness, but for Sybil's sake, for all we know, he could be a married man!''

'' How will we find out who he is, if we don't know him?''

'' We'll figure out.''

* * *

Mary sat with her Grandmother, sipping tea delicatly from a cup, she was distracted, very distracted.

'' Mary, dear, what is it?''

'' Oh... nothing, nothing at all.''

'' As we were saying, you and Edith know nothing of Sybil's beau?''

'' No, absolutly nothing, that's why I'm worried, what if he's black-mailing her, or worse?'' Mary frowned. Violet patted her knee.

'' Now, now dear. Let's not get too worried. We'll just have to search for him at the next party we're at.''

'' Alright, you know I don't like playing detective.''

'' Oh, I know. But for Sybil's sake.''

'' I was thinking about going to London.''

'' Oh, why?''

'' I need a break from all of this?''

'' All of what?'' Violet asked carefully.

'' Matthew, marriage, suitors, Sybil and her new beau. I'll be gone for a week or two.''

'' Do Robert and Cora know?''

'' I'm telling them at dinner tomorrow.''

* * *

Dinner the next day came too soon, well for Mary's liking. She sat in between Cora and Sybil.

'' I was thinking of heading up to London for a week or two, is that alright Papa?''

'' Yes, its alright, just stay out of trouble.'' Robert warned with a smile.

'' I'll try my hardest.'' Mary said with a grin. She took a sip of her red wine and glanced around the table, Matthew and Lavinia were being _sickeningly_ sweet, Sybil was talking to Violet, Cora and Isobel were talking and Robert and Edith were having a strained conversation. Mary sighed out of boredom, they were all nearly finished dessert. Mary's thoughts went astray to Tom. She hadn't spoken to him in a month... she wondered how he was...

'' Mary. Mary! Its time to go into the Drawing room.'' Edith said.

'' Sorry, I was just deep in thought.'' they both walked from the room.

'' About?''

'' How we're going to deal with Sybil and her _mystery_ man.'' Mary lied smoothly

'' Yes, when you're in London, _try_ and look for him.''

'' Oh I _will._'' Mary promised.

'' When _are_ you going to London?''

'' Tomorrow at three, which reminds me, I need to go and tell Branson.''

'' I'll tell them that.'' Edith said walking off. Mary walked down to the garage and saw Tom leaning against the car and reading the paper with a frown. Mary knocked on the door.

'' Branson?'' Tom looked up startled, he folded his paper and put it down.

'' Yes, Lady Mary?''

'' I was wondering if you could drive me down to London, tomorrow at three?''** (A/N: Yes I know he could drive her to the train station, but for the purpose of this story, just bare with this idea.)**

'' Of course.''

'' Thank you.'' Mary turned to leave but Tom grabbed her by the waist.

'' Wait!'' Mary looked from his hand to his slightly blushing face in shock.

'' What is it?''

'' I- How are you?''

'' Perfectly well. And you?''

'' As well as can be Lady Mary.''

'' Is that all?''

'' Yes.'' Tom sighed.

'' Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Branson.'' Mary breathed before walking from the garage. Tom smacked his forehead and muttered to himself.

'' You are an_ idiot_ Tom Branson, a _royal bloody idiot_.''


End file.
